


Y comieron perdices

by tulique



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2020-11-23 20:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20895734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulique/pseuds/tulique
Summary: El amor puede florecer en cualquier parte, incluso en un almacén roñoso en el que conviven un genio de la Física algo egocéntrico y un ex luchador de MMA con pocas luces.





	1. Cita

**Author's Note:**

> Hace justo un año (y un día) terminé mi primera colección de fics sobre los dragonejos, así que ahora toca subir material nuevo de Sento y Banjou disfrutando de la vida en el Nuevo Mundo. Este fic está ambientado tras el V-Cinema de Cross-Z y se mencionan de pasada eventos de esta película.
> 
> Al igual que Denominador común, este es un conjunto de oneshots más o menos independientes. ¡Espero que disfrutéis de la lectura!

—¿Por qué no me has dicho nada?  
  
Banjou no supo qué responder. Más que nada, porque no tenía ni repajolera idea de a qué se refería Misora ni con esa pregunta ni con esa sonrisilla traviesa. Tampoco es que la situación le facilitase alguna que otra pista; ella le había pedido —bueno, ordenado— que fuese a ayudarla a hacer la compra porque no iba a ser capaz de llevar ocho mil bolsas ella sola. Básicamente Banjou iba a ser su mulo de carga.  
  
Eso seguía sin responder la pregunta.  
  
—No sé de qué me hablas —respondió con sinceridad.  
  
—Vamos, no te hagas el tonto. Me lo ha contado Sento —Misora fue dando saltitos hasta la sección de higiene personal.  
  
—Sigo sin saber de qué me hablas.  
  
Misora tarareó una de las canciones de moda mientras vacilaba entre dos champús que, a simple vista, eran idénticos.  
  
—Lo de la cita, bobo —dijo a punto de soltar una risita.  
  
—¿Eing? ¿Qué cita? —Banjou cruzó los brazos y frunció el ceño, buscando por los recovecos de su mente algo que vinculase las palabras “Sento” y “cita”.  
  
Su imaginación le hizo el tremendo favor de enseñarle el tráiler de una película que, con un filtro rosa pastel y la cancioncilla que estaba tarareando Misora hace escasos segundos, le mostraba a Sento y a él mismo tomando un helado juntos, haciéndose _purikuras_ y viendo la puesta de sol desde algún lugar con vistas impresionantes.  
  
—¡¿Una cita con Sento?! ¡¿Qué?! —Agarró a Misora por los hombros, notando cómo cada gota de sangre de su cuerpo se fue a apelotonar a sus mejillas. A ver si Sento estaba organizando una cita en secreto y se lo fue a contar a Misora, su eterna confidente. Aunque, bien pensado, no tendría mucho sentido que Sento quisiese tener una cita con Banjou a menos que…  
  
Misora ladeó la cabeza y lo miró como si fuese tonto.  
  
—Ay, ¡no chilles! No, Sento me ha dicho que _tú _tuviste una cita el otro día.  
  
—¿Una cita? ¿Yo? —La soltó y se señaló a sí mismo. Misora lo siguió mirando como si fuese tonto—. ¿Con quién leches iba a tener yo una cita?  
  
—Pues eso mismo quería saber yo —Misora le pasó uno de los champús para que lo colocase en la cesta. Así hizo.  
  
—¡No he tenido una cita con nadie!  
  
—Pero Sento me dijo que…  
  
—¡Pues Sento te estaría tomando el pelo, _para variar_!  
  
Así era Sento: un cretino. Se pasaba la vida metiéndose con Banjou y con Misora y vacilándoles para pasar el rato. El problema era que luego Misora se creía todo lo que Sento le contaba aunque no tuviese ni pies ni cabeza. Y luego iba a ella y tenía la cara dura de burlarse de Banjou.  
  
—¿Tomándome el pelo? ¿A mí? —Misora se indignó, haciendo un repaso mental de la situación y llegando a la conclusión de que la única tonta que había aquí era ella—. _Ah_.  
  
—Y vas tú y te lo crees.  
  
Caer ante una de las “bromas” de Sento tenía un pase, pero eso de que Misora de verdad se hubiese creído que la vida amorosa de Banjou estuviese en activo tendría que ser un delito. Es más, la última cita que había tenido había sido, precisamente, con Misora, y de romántico había tenido poco. Tener a Yui calentándole la oreja en el mercadillo o quedar con Kazumin para pegarse a duras penas podría verse como algo romántico. Además, sería raro ir a pasárselo en bomba por ahí mientras el friqui de Sento se quedaba a oscuras en el almacén, todo solo y desatendido.  
  
Banjou, aún medio absorto, tomó el control del carrito y siguió a Misora hasta la sección de los dentífricos, donde volvió a pararse ante dos productos que no se podrían diferenciar sin la ayuda de una lupa.  
  
—La verdad —dijo Misora mucho más relajada, sonriendo como si Banjou no la acabase de llamar crédula— es que me había extrañado. Con lo que te gusta presumir, fijo que me habrías dicho algo si tuvieses una cita de verdad.  
  
Dicho eso, metió el dentífrico que prometía una “sonrisa refrescante” en la cesta. A este paso de tortuga que iban, era cuestión de tiempo que los empleados se dispusiesen a rebajar algunos de los productos que fuesen a caducar pronto. Banjou sopesó la posibilidad de pillarse un montón de bolas de arroz para compartir con Sento.  
  
—Si tú lo dices… —bufó él.  
  
Aunque Banjou no había dicho nada remotamente gracioso, a Misora le entró la risa. Él se puso de morros, haciendo ademán de atropellarla con el cesto-carrito si no dejaba de reírse de él sin motivo aparente.  
  
—¡Banjou, para! —Misora se acercó a él y le arreó una hostia en el brazo que retumbó en todo el pasillo. Una señora que pasó por delante de ellos les lanzó una mirada cargada de desprecio y negó con la cabeza.  
  
—¡Para tú, so bestia! ¿De qué leches te estabas riendo?  
  
—Bestia lo serás tú. —Misora se hizo la digna—. Me hizo gracia que te pusieses rojo como un tomate cuando te dije lo de la cita, nada más.  
  
—Bueno, es que tal y como lo has dicho, parecía que me estabas diciendo que Sento quería tener una cita conmigo o algo así —volvió a notar que la cara le ardía. Aquellas imágenes ficticias de Sento y él haciendo cosas de parejita regresó con fuerza a la mente de Banjou, si es que se habían llegado a ir en algún momento.  
  
Ya podían haberse quedado quietos los labios de Banjou en vez de temblar cual flan hasta formar una sonrisa de lo más bobalicona. Así lo único que iba a conseguir es que Misora se lo siguiese pasando pipa a su costa.  
  
—Parecías feliz —comentó Misora con una pizca de afecto en su mirada.  
  
Banjou quiso fingir que no la había oído, aunque el calor incandescente de sus mejillas diese a entender lo contrario.  
  
*  
  
Banjou se quedó a cuadros al llegar al almacén y comprobar que Sento, por una vez, no estaba encorvado sobre el escritorio mientras se dedicaba a construir algún cachivache inútil. Estaba limpiando el almacén. Generalmente era Banjou el que hacía la mayor parte de las tareas, así que ver a Sento moviendo el culo —figuradamente— era casi un hito.  
  
—Ey, que ya estoy de vuelta. —Banjou levantó la bolsa—. ¡Las bolas de arroz estaban al 70% de descuento!  
  
—¿Y por eso te has traído media tienda? —Sento se secó el sudor de la frente con el brazo—. Piensa que eso hay que comérselo antes de que caduque. Es decir, mañana.  
  
—Mira que te gusta exagerar. —Banjou metió las bolas de arroz en el minifrigo que les había regalado Kazumin y cogió una botella de agua. Se la pasó a Sento—. ¿Y tú, limpiando?  
  
—Ya ves. Ya me estaba doliendo la espalda de estar tanto tiempo sentado, así que decidí moverme un poco. Y no es que el almacén se vaya a limpiar solo. —Le dio un trago a la botella y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Banjou para darle las gracias—. Mm, aunque algo podría inventar. Como una _Roomba_, pero más sofisticada y versátil.  
  
—Eso sería más fácil de vender que el chisme ese que hiciste el otro día —Sonrió con aire burlón y se sentó en el suelo tras comprobar que estaba limpio.  
  
—Tú ríete, pero de aquí a un año ya tendremos una pequeña fortuna gracias a mis _geniales_ inventos. —Otro sorbo y tomó asiento junto a Banjou—. Hasta podremos permitirnos alquilar un piso pequeño y viejo en las afueras. No será gran cosa, pero por algo se empieza.  
  
Banjou no veía aquel plan factible, pero le alegraba ver a Sento de tan buen humor. Además, la idea de vivir en un piso, por muy cutre y cochambroso que fuese, era mil veces mejor que un almacén oscuro a más no poder y lleno de roña.  
  
Las neuronas de Banjou estaban tan atrofiadas tras pasar una tarde entera en un supermercado con Misora que tardaron en procesar_ bien_ parte de lo que Sento acababa de decir.  
  
—Espera, ¿”podremos”? —preguntó Banjou como si le fuese la vida en ello.  
  
Sento parecía confundido. Ni que le hubiese hecho una pregunta absurda.  
  
—Digo yo. —Se encogió de hombros—. Aunque no seré yo el que te obligue a mudarte a un lugar objetivamente mejor si lo que prefieres es quedarte aquí, en la inmundicia. Solo y desamparado, sin un genio de la Física guapísimo que vele por tu bien.  
  
—¡Me da igual el almacén! —rezongó— Pero… no sé cómo explicártelo. En plan, ¿eso es lo que quieres?  
  
—¿Vivir en un piso? _Sí_. —Sento entrecerró los ojos y se llevó los dedos a los labios, jugueteando con ellos—. Aunque antes de pensar en alquileres y demás, debemos tener los papeles en regla. Pero Gen dijo que se ocuparía de eso, así que tampoco es que esté muy preocupado.  
  
—¡Que no me refiero a eso! Es en otro plan, ¿cómo decírtelo? —Banjou se rascó la nuca, evitando por todos los medios encontrarse con los ojos curiosos de Sento—. ¿Tú quieres seguir conmigo?  
  
Cualquier ápice de expresividad se esfumó de la cara de Sento. Eso no sabía si interpretarlo como algo bueno o malo. Tal vez su cerebro acabase de sufrir un cortocircuito. Banjou le hizo un aspaviento para despertarlo de su ensimismamiento.  
  
Sento recurrió a su técnica de hacerse el guay para hacer ver que todo estaba bien.  
  
—Claro que sí, ¿qué tipo de héroe de poca monta sería si no tuviese un secundario zoquete y gracioso?  
  
Igual a Banjou se la podría haber colado al principio, cuando acababan de conocerse, pero ahora sabía interpretar tan bien sus emociones que aquello le resultó de todo salvo creíble.  
  
—Oye, que te estoy hablando en serio. —Banjou clavó la vista en el suelo—. Sabes que no tienes por qué cargar conmigo por obligación...  
  
Nada más escuchar aquello, Sento suspiró y se levantó de un brinco. Hora de ponerse a limpiar de nuevo.  
  
—No lo hago por obligación. —Se puso a quitarle el polvo a un armario que ya estaba allí cuando llegaron—. Banjou, sé que Kazumi te daría trabajo en la granja si se lo pidieses. O Misora en el Piccolo Nascita, incluso. Si quisiese librarme de ti, ya lo habría hecho hace tiempo, ¿no te parece?  
  
—Bueno, sí…  
  
—Pues eso —concluyó. Tema zanjado.  
  
Banjou, por hacer algo en medio de este silencio incómodo, cogió una escoba y se puso a barrer. Quiso darse un coscorrón por haber sacado aquel tema de conversación, porque si algo odiaba en esta vida era ver a Sento cabizbajo. Y más cuando había sido él el que le había borrado la sonrisa a golpe de preguntas estúpidas.  
  
—Oye, Sento…  
  
Sento le miró de reojo, sin decir ni pío.  
  
—Perdón por lo de antes —prosiguió—. A mí no se me dan bien las palabras, así que igual dije algo fuera de lugar.  
  
—No tienes por qué disculparte. —Sento le sonrió con aire entrañable. El pecho de Banjou retumbaba más que un tambor en un festival—. Banjou, no estoy enfadado contigo. Tu pregunta simplemente me pilló desprevenido, nada más. Ahora en serio, ¿a qué ha venido?  
  
—Yo qué sé. —Se encogió de hombros—. Antes Misora me comentó que le dijiste que yo tuve una cita o algo así, y la muy pava se lo creyó.  
  
—Claro que se lo creyó. No la culpo, ojo. Ser tan guapo me da más credibilidad.  
  
—Ya, lo que tú digas. —Banjou puso un mohín y se apoyó sobre la escoba—. El caso es que eso me hizo pensar. ¿Tú… cómo reaccionarías si ahora me echase novia? O novio, da igual.  
  
Fue difícil, por no decir casi imposible, apartar la vista de Sento. Quería ver su reacción. Banjou sabía que ahora Sento iba a salirle con alguna chorrada de las suyas, de modo que, si quería saber la verdad, tenía que analizar sus gestos con todo lujo de detalle, como Misora con los champús.

Sento sonrió con un toque de resignación. A Banjou se le cayó el alma a los pies.  
  
—Me daría pena por tu pareja. Tener un novio adicto al ramen de proteínas debe de ser duro. Por lo demás, lo aceptaría y punto.  
  
Banjou le lanzó un trapo que tenía a mano a la cabeza, pero Sento lo interceptó sin problemas, creyéndose el no va más, y le guiñó el ojo a modo de burla.  
  
—Venga, dime la verdad: ¿le has echado el ojo a alguien? —Sento miró al techo, pensativo—. Mm, hasta los monos tienen la capacidad de enamorarse.  
  
—Cállate, anda —bufó—. Solo me preocupaba por ti, en caso de que te pudieses sentir solo o algo. Pero olvídalo, ¿vale? Ni siquiera tengo pensado echarme novia, que lo sepas. —Siguió barriendo, ignorando la sonrisa de Sento. Le iba a dar con toda la escoba en la cara, por listillo—. ¿Y tú, qué? ¿Nunca has pensado en ir por ahí a ligar? Siempre estás fardando de que estás bueno, pero luego no te comes ni un rosco. No sé, hombre, disfruta del mundo de _amor _y paz que has creado, ¿no?  
  
—Ya lo hago. En mi vida tengo amor y paz. —Sonrió de todo corazón—. Tengo a mis amigos, vivo de mis inventos y tengo a un musculitos que me trae bolas de arroz a punto de caducar. Lo creas o no, soy feliz. Y permíteme la corrección: este es el mundo de amor y paz que _hemos_ creado.  
  
A Banjou se le escapó una sonrisa tímida. Sento siempre se las arreglaba para hacerle feliz con cualquier tontería.  
  
—Ya, bueno, pero vives encerrado en este almacén. No te da la luz del sol, siempre te duele la espalda… Eso bueno no puede ser. Solo sales de casa para ir a salvar el mundo.  
  
—¡Perdón por ser un héroe!  
  
—Que no, lerdo. Que lo digo por si quieres ir por ahí. No sé, podemos ir a tomar un helado, hacer el tonto en el _purikura_, comer bolas de arroz a punto de caducar mientras se pone el sol… —Se estaba empezando a poner nervioso, como si temiese que Sento pudiese reírse de él—. Mereces pasarlo bien.  
  
La sonrisa destellante de Sento debía de emitir calor de verdad, porque si no a ver cómo se podía explicar que a Banjou le volviese de repente todo este calor a las mejillas. La ciencia aún tenía que desentrañar muchas incógnitas y esta era una de ellas.  
  
—Solo si el helado me lo pagas tú —Sento se estiró para hacerse el interesante y luego se acercó a Banjou para tocarle el hombro, guiñándole el ojo de nuevo.  
  
Que alguien le pellizcase la mejilla a Banjou. Ya no sabía si esto estaba pasando de verdad, y Sento de verdad quería tener una cita con él, o si formaba parte de la película imaginaria que se había montado antes. Igual Kazumin le había pasado sus gérmenes o algo y ahora ya no sabía diferenciar sus pajas mentales de la realidad. Aun así, poco le quedaba para ponerse a dar saltitos y gritar de la euforia como si acabase de ganar la lotería.  
  
Fuese como fuese, pasase lo que pasase, Misora tenía razón: Banjou se moría de las ganas de contarle que iba a tener una cita con Sento. 


	2. Ayuda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La vida de dos ninis que viven en un almacén no es sencilla. Por suerte, tienen amigos que les pueden echar una mano en todo momento. Especialmente Gentoku.

Era obvio que Sento y Banjou no podían seguir así. Llevaban viviendo en un almacén de lo más roñoso desde que crearon el nuevo mundo, teniendo como única fuente de ingresos la chatarra que vendían en un mercadillo de poca monta.

—Hay que hacer algo. —Kazumin frunció el ceño—. Tenemos que ayudarles.

Kazumin no iba a permitir que dos de sus mejores amigos, que habían salvado al mundo en varias ocasiones de amenazas extraterrestres, viviesen en estas condiciones. Misora, por una vez en la vida, le dio la razón.  
  
—Están tan necesitados que solo tienen una cama para los dos… —murmuró Gentoku con pena.

Kazumin y Misora se le quedaron mirando fijamente, perdiendo las esperanzas en la humanidad, mientras Sawa luchaba contra sí misma para no reírse en alto, ajena al suspiro de Sento. Banjou, dando vueltas en la silla, pareció no entender el comentario de Gentoku.

—Si la cama es lo de menos —dijo—. Aunque tampoco nos vendría mal una más grande, ¿no, Sento?

—En realidad, no necesitamos nada. De verdad, estamos bien —aclaró Sento con una sonrisa cansada. 

Así solo logró que diese más lástima. Banjou siguió dando vueltas en la silla.

—¡Ya lo tengo! —Sawa chocó el puño contra la palma de la mano—. Sento, tú sigues inventando aparatos, ¿no? ¿Por qué no los vendes por Internet? Así podrían llegar a un público más amplio.

—¡Oh, qué buena idea! —Misora sonrió—. Y podríamos repartir folletos.

—No tengo ni idea de cómo hacer una web ni dinero para contratar a alguien que controle del tema —Sento detuvo a Banjou antes de que acabase demasiado mareado.

—De eso me puedo encargar yo —proclamó Sawa con el pecho henchido—. ¡Oh! ¡Y podríamos revivir a Mii-tan! Seguro que mucha gente compraría vuestros productos si una influencer los publicitase.

Ante aquella sugerencia, lo único que la pobre Misora pudo hacer fue arrugar la nariz y cerrar los ojos, plenamente consciente de la bestia que habían despertado las palabras inocentes de Sawa.

—¡Sí! ¡Increíble idea, Sawa! ¡¡¡Secundo la moción!!!

—Cierra el pico, Grease. —Se cruzó de brazos—. ¡Nada de Mii-tan!

—Ya no te pido que lo hagas por mí —Kazumin señaló a Banjou y a Sento de la forma más histriónica que pudo—, sino por ellos. Míralos. Necesitan ahora más que nunca la ayuda de un ángel, ¡de la mismísima Mii-tan!

—Lo que necesitamos es dinero —farfulló Banjou.

—Me lo pensaré. —Miró para otro lado, hastiada—. Lo que sí que puedo hacer es prepararos la comida los días que libre. No podéis vivir a base de las bandejas de comida precocinada del 24 horas.

Sento no quería admitir que Misora tenía razón, pero era verdad que su nutrición dejaba mucho que desear. Además, se moría por volver a probar la comida casera de Misora, preparada con cariño e ingredientes que no estuviesen ya caducados.

—Mm, es verdad. —Kazumin recuperó la compostura—. Eso sí, tampoco podéis depender de Mii-tan para todo y convertirla en vuestra sirvienta. Si queréis, os puedo dar un hornillo eléctrico, un microondas, cacharros. Lo que queráis. Ah, y os puedo traer verduras frescas cada vez que me pase por aquí. Ya sabéis que las patatas de la granja Sawatari no tienen rival. Más os vale prepararme algo rico como recompensa, ¿estamos?

—¡Hala, genial! Te vas a chupar los dedos —contestó Banjou con una sonrisa resplandeciente. Sento lo miró con cariño.

Sawa les iba a ayudar a crear una página web para dar a conocer sus productos (aunque, siendo ella, era probable que luego les exigiese dinero), Misora les cocinaría de vez en cuando y Kazumin les iba a traer cosas para hacer de su almacén algo más parecido a un lugar habitable de verdad. Solo faltaba la ayuda de una persona.

Todos miraron a Gentoku con recelo.

—¿Qué? —Miró a todos los lados, desubicado.

—Eres el único que aún no ha propuesto nada, barbudo.

Lo cierto era que Gentoku no tenía ningún tipo de idea, pero las miradas intensas de Banjou y Sento eran difíciles de ignorar.

—Yo puedo daros… —dijo de forma pausada, pero marcando cada sílaba con la intensidad que la situación requería— todo mi apoyo.

—¡Boh! —Banjou se puso de morritos.

—Qué cutre, Gen… —Sawa se echó una mano a la frente.

—Para eso es mejor que no digas nada —protestó Misora.

—¡Bueno, no sé qué queréis que haga! ¡No sé ni instalar un antivirus, no cultivo patatas, le ponéis pegas a todo lo que cocino y desde luego que no me convertiré en el próximo Mii-tan!

La imagen de Gentoku vestido de Mii-tan heló el cerebro de todos los allí presentes. Kazumin pareció especialmente horrorizado.

—Ya solo deberías recompensarnos por hacernos imaginar algo así —Banjou apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Sento.

—¡Pues decidme qué puedo hacer!

Sento, ni corto ni perezoso, extendió la mano con gesto solemne. Sawa asintió orgullosa, como si fuese su maestra en el arte de rapiñar monedas.

—¡¿Queréis dinero?!

—Ya os he dicho que no quiero nada. Podemos apañárnoslas, de verdad. Peeero…

—¡¿Pero qué?! —Gentoku estaba empezando a sudar la gota gorda. Misora lo abanicó con una revista en cuya portada aparecía Satou Tarou.

—Pero es verdad que lo que has dicho no tiene perdón.

Todos los demás asintieron con decisión ante las palabras de Sento.

—Pues intentaré daros algo cada mes —bufó Gentoku.

—Parece que las cosas pintan un poco mejor —dijo Misora con una sonrisa cálida.

Banjou le devolvió la sonrisa, aún con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Sento y con la sensación de que las aguas habían vuelto a su cauce.

Al poco rato, Sento y Banjou notaron una vez más el silencio en el almacén que había pasado a convertirse en su hogar. Los demás ya se habían ido. Era extraño pensar que ya no vivían todos juntos, como antes.

Habían cambiado muchas cosas en los últimos meses, pero otras, pensó Banjou con el ceño fruncido, seguían igual que siempre.

—Eh —Banjou le acarició la cara de Sento con dulzura—, ¿por qué te has empeñado en no recibir ayuda? ¿No has aprendido nada en todo este tiempo o qué? No estás solo.

Sento cerró los ojos, dejándose mimar por las manos ásperas de Banjou y esbozando una sonrisa serena.

—No mentí cuando dije que no quiero nada más. Precisamente porque sé que no estoy solo. —Le dio un piquito en los labios antes de levantarse de la silla y estirarse—. Ya tengo todo lo que necesito.

—¿El qué? —Banjou lo miró con una sonrisa traviesa. 

Sento sabía que Banjou había captado el mensaje al vuelo. A pesar de burlarse de él con más frecuencia de la que debería, no había lugar a dudas; Banjou de tonto tenía poco. Un idiota no sería capaz de entenderle con tanta facilidad.

—¿Hace falta que te lo diga, musculitos?

Era verdad que a Sento no le faltaba de nada. No cuando Banjou estaba junto a él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tengo este oneshot escrito desde abril y no me he dignado a subirlo hasta ahora. Ups.


	3. Cuernos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yui no se podía creer lo que estaba viendo: ¡Banjou le estaba poniendo los cuernos a Sento!

Yui no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo. Dio un paso adelante, vacilante. Sí, no cabía duda alguna.  
  
Era Banjou Ryuuga. De la mano de una chica.

Apretó los puños, notando cómo se le iban hinchando las venas del cuello. Esto era el colmo. Vale, era verdad que en un principio le había costado aceptar que Banjou le hubiese dado calabazas, aunque poco tardó en entender el porqué: Sento. Lo cual no podía haber sido más evidente, por otra parte. Saltaba a la vista que Banjou estaba loquito por él. Ajo y agua. 

Ahora bien, no iba a tolerar que Banjou la rechazase con el pretexto de que estaba enamorado de su compañero de almacén y que luego lo viese por ahí tonteando con otra. ¡Si es que el pobre Sento no se merecía esto! Banjou no paraba de repetir lo increíble que era Sento a modo de cotorra, pero bien que le ponía los cuernos a la primera de cambio.

Y pensar que Yui le había pedido salir a un tipejo así. Qué asco. Y qué decepción. Se mordió los labios y avanzó a grandes zancadas hacia él.

—¡Eres un sinvergüenza! 

El bofetón que le dio se pudo escuchar hasta en el espacio exterior.

La chica que estaba con Banjou se quedó petrificada, y no era para menos. Pobrecilla, ella también era una víctima de los juegos de este pájaro. 

Banjou, que por algún motivo se había dejado el pelo negro, se llevó la mano a la mejilla, boquiabierto y francamente aterrorizado.

—¡¿Cómo le puedes hacer esto a Sento?! ¡Me das asco! —Sentía que cada palabra era un dardo envenenado que estaba dando de lleno en la diana—. Y pensar que te llegué a considerar mi héroe…

Y se marchó.

—Cari, ¿estás bien? —preguntó la chica, hecha un manojo de nervios y agarrándolo para que no corriese tras Yui.

—Pero ¡¿esta loca quién es?! ¡¿Y quién leches es Sento?! ¡Oye! ¡¡¡Vuelve aquí!!!

Yui tenía bien claro cuál sería su próximo objetivo.

  
*

  
—¿Sento? —preguntó Yui con esa voz dulce que tenía reservada para sus niños—. Hola.

Tenía que contarle la verdad a Sento, pero no podía decírselo de cualquier manera. Este era un tema demasiado peliaguado como para ser tratado a voces. Tragó saliva.

—¿Yui? ¿Necesitas algo? —Sento, que estaba barriendo, se detuvo y se apoyó en la escoba.

—Sí, bueno. —Tragó saliva—. Tengo que hablar contigo.

—¿Ha pasado algo? —La miró a los ojos, alarmado por su expresión triste.

Tenía que ser directa. No le haría ningún favor a Sento andándose con rodeos o maquillando la verdad.

—Banjou te está engañando.

Sento parpadeó, pero no pareció especialmente preocupado. Vale, tenía que admitir que sus palabras habían sonado un tanto ambiguas. Tenía que ir directísima al grano.

—Te está poniendo los cuernos. —Agachó la cabeza—. Lo acabo de ver dándole la mano a una chica, que además lo llamó “cari”. Ese capullo debe de estar jugando a dos bandos…

Se regañó a sí misma mentalmente por ser _tan_ franca. 

—Lo siento mucho, Sento…

El pobre Sento estaba tan patidifuso que ni pudo encontrar las palabras adecuadas con las que responder. No había palabras que pudiesen describir lo que debía de estar sintiendo por dentro. O esa fue la interpretación de Yui, porque lo cierto era que Sento estaba conteniendo las ganas de reírse. 

Como las desgracias nunca venían solas, justo en ese instante tuvo que llegar el imbécil de Banjou silbando una canción que ya había pasado de moda. Qué poca vergüenza.

—Churri, ¡ya he vuelto! —Canturreó Banjou como si no hubiese roto un plato en su vida—. ¡Y te he traído un bollo de carne al vapor!

Yui se quedó tensa al verle de nuevo. Por algún motivo, volvía a tener el pelo del mismo color de siempre. Se preguntó seriamente si lo de antes era una peluca bastante lograda.

—Oh, Yui. ¿Y tú por aquí? Joé, si hubieses avisado que venías, te habría comprado un bollo a ti también.

Si las miradas pudiesen matar, Banjou ya estaría criando malvas.

—Después de lo que has hecho, ¿cómo tienes la poca decencia de presentarte por aquí con esa cara de alegría? ¡Que sepas que se lo he contado todo!

Banjou, mirándola como si de veras no supiera nada del asunto, le dio un bocado a su bollo de carne tras darle a Sento el suyo.

—¿De qué habla? —le preguntó Banjou a Sento.

—Mm, Yui… —Sento le tocó el hombro, pero ella estaba tan obcecada que ni le hizo caso.

—¡¡Sabes perfectamente de qué te hablo!! 

—Yui —insistió Sento tras soltar un suspiro casi eterno—, creo que ha habido un malentendido. El Banjou que has visto tenía el pelo negro, ¿no?

Ella asintió con decisión. Banjou, que tenía el pelo cobrizo, siguió comiendo sin saber muy bien por dónde iban los tiros. Qué suerte era el destino de un cabeza hueca, porque Sento, por su parte, ya había perdido todas las ganas de tomarse el asunto a guasa.

Esto iba a ser terrible.

—Iba con una chica, ¿estoy en lo cierto? —prosiguió Sento.

—Sí —aseguró Yui con un mohín.

—Verás, no era Banjou.

—Estoy completamente segura de que era él, aunque ahora se haga el sueco.

—Banjou no sabe ni dónde queda Suecia —dijo Sento con una sonrisilla. Banjou ni se molestó en negarlo—. Es verdad que has visto a un Banjou, pero ese Banjou y este Banjou no son el mismo.

—¡Oh! ¡Ahora lo entiendo! —exclamó Banjou. Sento le limpió una mancha que tenía en la comisura de los labios—. A quien Yui ha visto es a mi otro yo.

Yui intentó procesar lo que estos dos alcornoques le estaban contando. Fácil en la teoría, imposible en la práctica. Era verdad que había vivido muchas cosas raras desde que los había conocido, pero esto ya rayaba en lo ridículo.

—¿Hay dos Banjous? —Entrecerró los ojos.

Sento, consciente de lo absurdo de la situación, le ofreció una explicación tan extraña y enrevesada que debía de ser cierta. Vale, había dos Banjous. Uno de pelo negro, que salía con una tal Kasumi, y el Banjou de pelo castaño que se estaba zampando un bollo de carne.

Yui palideció al rebobinar mentalmente lo sucedido con el Banjou de pelo negro.

—Le he dado un bofetón —dijo tan blanca como la cal, con cara de póquer—. Madre mía…

—Se lo tiene bien merecido —farfulló Banjou.

—Banjou, ni siquiera sabes por qué le ha pegado.

—¡Ir por ahí con ese pelo ya es un buen motivo! Y pensar que ese tío es más famoso que yo… ¡uff!

Al decir eso, Banjou señaló un póster garabateado en el que salía, en efecto, su otro yo de pelo negro con guantes de boxeo y una sonrisa chulesca. No solo le había dado un puñetazo a un hombre completamente inocente, sino que encima era famoso.

—¿De verdad que no lo conocías? Si está en todas partes —Banjou engulló lo que le quedaba de bollo de un solo bocado.

El cerebro de Yui se apagó por completo por decisión propia. Era mejor no escuchar a Banjou y alejar sus pensamientos de lo sucedido.

El otro Banjou y su novia se debían de pensar que Yui era una psicópata.

—Creo que lo mejor será que vuelva a casa —Yui seguía con la mirada perdida.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe? ¿Yui? —Banjou hizo aspavientos ante ella para despertarla de su ensimismamiento, pero no surtió efecto.

Yui, bloqueada, salió del almacén arrastrando los pies. Esperaba que su mente se despejase en el camino a casa.

—¿Estará bien? —preguntó Sento, preocupado.

—Eso espero. —Banjou se rascó la cocorota—. Por cierto, ¿qué pasó exactamente? ¿Por qué pegó a mi otro yo?

La sonrisa que Sento dibujó fue triunfal, como si tuviese algún motivo válido para estar orgulloso de sí mismo.

—Se pensó que me estabas poniendo los cuernos con Kasumi.

—¿¿Qué?? —Banjou abrió la boca de par en par, con los ojos a punto de salírsele de la cuenca—. ¿Y tú te lo has creído?

—Pfff, claro que no. —Soltó una risa falsa—. No te hace falta ir a los brazos de otra persona cuando ya tienes a un maromo en casa.

A Banjou le reconfortó la confianza que Sento tenía en él, aunque luego tuviese que arruinarlo con aquella excusa tan pobre. Había algo en aquella situación que hacía que Banjou se sintiese dolido, casi desubicado, pero no iba a pararse a pensar en qué podía ser cuando había una oportunidad perfecta para tontear con Sento. Era mejor en concentrarse en lo que —o en quien— le hacía feliz.

—¿Mm? ¿Dónde está ese maromo? —Banjou lo abrazó por detrás, apoyando el mentón en el hombro de Sento—. Que yo lo vea.

—No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver. 

Dicho eso, Sento cerró los ojos, le dio un bocado a su bollo de carne y dejó que Banjou se deshiciese en arrumacos con él.

  
  
*

  
Pocas cosas había mejores que apoyar la cabeza en el pecho desnudo de Banjou y notar cómo sus dedos le acariciaban el pelo. Llevaban ya un buen rato así, en una cama que no era lo suficientemente grande para los dos, pero demasiado cansados como para levantarse y hacer algo productivo.

—Sento…

—¿Mm?

—¿Crees que Yui estará bien? 

Todos los sentidos de Banjou, así como las dos últimas neuronas que le quedaban, llevaban tanto tiempo concentrados única y exclusivamente en Sento que se olvidó del mundo que los rodeaba. Incluida Yui. Tuvo la sensación de que era un amigo horrible, pero el calor del cuerpo de Sento le ayudó a mantener la calma.

—Es verdad… ¿Por qué no le mandas un mensaje para ver cómo está? —propuso Sento.

Banjou asintió y estiró el brazo tanto como pudo para coger el móvil del suelo (¡y eso que Sento le había dicho mil veces que no lo dejase ahí!), negándose a incorporarse para no quitarle al pobre Sento el derecho de usar su pecho como almohada.

Éxito rotundo.

Tenía una notificación, precisamente, de Yui. Sento le empezó a dibujar circulitos en el bíceps.

—¡Ah, un mensaje de Yui! —Banjou abrió los ojos como platos—. “No me puedo creer que llames churri a Sento lol”. Eh, ¡¿qué leches significa esto?!

Sento sonrió con autosuficiencia.

—Significa que está bien. 

—Yo aquí preocupándome por ella y va la tía y se ríe de mí —protestó a medida que buscaba algún emoji de enfado—. ¡Y la que ha liado! ¡Lianta, que es una lianta!

Era cierto que el Banjou de pelo negro no iba a guardar ningún buen recuerdo de ella, pero a Sento le pareció hasta tierno que Yui le hubiese pegado, en parte, por haber “engañado” a su pareja.

—No digas eso. Es amable a su manera. Un poco como tú, de hecho.

—¡Y una leche! 

Pese a su enfado, Banjou retomó su sesión de andarle a Sento en el pelo. Le daba igual que Yui hubiese zurrado a su otro yo. Seguro que se lo merecía, por cafre. Ahora bien, le dolía que una amiga suya pudiese pensar que sería capaz de hacerle daño a Sento de aquella manera. La sola idea de traicionarlo de una manera tan ruin le producía arcadas.

La parte buena de la situación, porque la había, es que Sento no se planteó ni por un segundo que aquella historia pudiese ser cierta. Le sacó a Banjou una sonrisa sin siquiera proponérselo; le hacía feliz que Sento, su héroe, creyese en él.


	4. Mimos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Banjou por fin obtiene su recompensa.

Aún en la cama y con los ojos cerrados de par en par, Sento extendió los brazos, moviendo los dedos a modo de invitación. Eso o le estaba dando un soponcio ahí mismo, pero Banjou ya estaba lo suficientemente acostumbrado al lenguaje particular de Sento como para saber que lo que quería eran mimos.

—Venga, este es mi regalo: puedes mimarme todo lo que quieras. Sé que lo estás deseando —dijo Sento como quien no quiere la cosa.

Banjou lo contempló con cariño, aunque también es cierto que tuvo que reprimir el impulso de darle un cabezazo por burro; ni el más tonto entre los tontos podría sopesar la idea de que a Banjou le iría mejor en la vida si no hubiese conocido a Sento. El mero concepto ofendía. Claro que cuando Sento se ponía así, con los morros para fuera y derritiéndose por un abrazo, era imposible enfadarse con él.

—Lo dices como si no fueses tú el que lo está deseando —Banjou aceptó la invitación y se fundió en un abrazo con él. 

Esto, ni más ni menos, era lo que significaba ser feliz. Amor y paz. No le hacía falta salir en portadas de revistas, tener miles de seguidores en las redes sociales o llenar vitrinas con trofeos que cegaban con su brillo; le bastaba con tener a Sento entre sus brazos.

—¡Me estás aplastando! ¡Banjou! —Soltó una risa ahogada, dándole manotazos en la espalda.

Banjou se movió un poco para dejar que el pobrecillo respirase a gusto. Como respuesta, Sento apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, a la espera de mil y un caricias que, sin duda alguna, iba a recibir tarde o temprano. Si al final iba a tener razón cuando decía que Banjou estaba deseando ser cariñoso con él. Pasó demasiado tiempo reprimiendo sus sentimientos por Sento como para no mimarlo ahora tanto como quisiese y más.

—¡Puf! Tu cuerpo está demasiado caliente. Me estás abrasando, musculitos —protestó Sento, aferrándose al torso de Banjou como si fuese una almohada grande.

—Pues para tanto quejarte, bien que te amarras a mí —Banjou, refunfuñando, le clavó un dedo en la mejilla, y Sento la infló como si de un globo se tratase.

—Es que no quiero que te escapes —respondió, caprichoso.

El muy borrico no debía de saber que Banjou no se iría de su lado jamás de los jamases. Este almacén era el nuevo hogar que Sento y él habían creado juntos. Bueno, si es que hasta este mundo había sido cosa suya. Si el destino —o quien leches fuera— quería que estuviesen unidos, no sería Banjou el que fuese a protestar. Quería estar junto a Sento._ Quería a Sento_. Y ni todas estas caricias podrían expresar como es debido lo que sentía por él.

—¿Para qué leches querría escaparme? ¿Y a dónde? —Siguió acariciándole la cabecita. Sento soltó una risa floja.

—A tu verdadero hogar, el zoológico.

Quería tanto a Sento que hasta le parecía tierno cuando fastidiaba los momentos bonitos. Eso tenía que ser amor verdadero sí o sí.

—¡Te voy a dar yo a ti zoológico! —Banjou le estiró los mofletes como si fuesen un acordeón.

Sento le dio un manotazo, aún entre risas, y se incorporó para reclamar otro abrazo más. Banjou se mordió los labios, sin evitar poder pensar en lo mono que era Sento cuando se lo proponía. Vale, incluso cuando no se lo proponía, era el más adorable de todo el mundo.


	5. Matrimonio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gentoku les había brindado la oportunidad de figurar como maridos en el Registro Familiar, pero tal vez aquella no fuese la mejor de las ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aviso: menciones pasajeras a las parejas canon de New World Grease. No tienen ningún tipo de protagonismo, pero están ahí de fondo.

Estas eran las primeras Navidades que iban a pasar todos juntos rodeados de amor y paz. Para celebrarlo por todo lo alto, Misora y su padre decidieron hacer del Nascita un pequeño parque temático navideño; un árbol de Navidad enorme en la esquina, guirnaldas en cada hueco imaginable y, por supuesto, algún garrulo sin dignidad disfrazado de cualquier manera.

—Un hombre de verdad hace cualquier cosa por amor —afirmó Kazumi con un semblante taciturno que chocaba con su lamentable disfraz de reno. Banjou le apretó la bola roja de espuma que tenía por nariz.

Si había alguien con menos amor propio que Kazumi, ese era Gentoku, que lucía con cierto orgullo un traje de elfo que habría resultado encantador en un niño de ocho años, pero triste en un hombre que rozaba la cuarentena. Lo hubiese hecho Gentoku también por amor o no, lo cierto era que Sawa, copa en mano, lo miraba como si estuviese a punto de echarse a reír de un momento a otro.

—Di que sí, Kazumin. Gen y tú estáis adorables —dijo Sawa dando un sorbo a su vino espumoso.

—¿Tú también piensas que estoy adorable? —le preguntó Kazumi, con cara de cachorrillo, a Misora.

Con su vestido rojo y su sombrero de Papá Noel, Misora _sí_ estaba adorable. Parecía más una joven promesa de la televisión que la camarera de una cafetería móvil. Aun así, ni ese aspecto tan cuqui ni el espíritu navideño hicieron que Misora le dirigiese una sonrisa al reno que afirmaba ser su novio. Sento y Banjou compartieron una mirada cómplice.

—Venga, vosotros también os tenéis que poner navideños —Misora le colocó un sombrero de Papá Noel a Sento y una diadema de reno a Banjou.

—¡No vale! —Banjou protestó—. ¿Por qué Sawa es la única que va normal?

—Yo llevo pendientes navideños. ¿Ves? —Se pasó un mechón por detrás de la oreja para que sus pendientes, pequeños y discretos, se pudiesen apreciar un poco mejor.

Isurugi, el padre de Misora, tampoco es que llevase unas pintas terribles. Iba con su atuendo de costumbre, salvo que tanto su sombrero como su camisa tenían un patrón de bastones de caramelo. Si Misora había decidido que Kazumi tenía que ir por ahí vestido de reno, era por pura maldad. Tal vez esta fuese su venganza por ser tan pesado.

—Estáis todos guapísimos. —Isurugi, sonriente como el que más, dejó una bandeja llena de galletas de jengibre sobre la barra—. Cuidado, que aún queman. Y eso va por ti, Banjou, que te veo venir.

Banjou hizo caso omiso y engulló una de las galletas. Sento entornó la mirada, pero con una sonrisa de lo más delatadora en los labios. Cada cosa que hacía Banjou, por muy tonta que fuese, le hacía sonreír.

—Al menos sopla un poco primero, musculitos —Sento le propinó un codazo suave.

—No me llames así. —Frunció el ceño e hizo una pausa dramática. Sento puso una mueca al saber exactamente lo que estaba a punto de decir—. ¡Tachán, soy el príncipe de la proteína!

El Nascita quedó en silencio. Banjou siguió con su pose épica. Isurugi hizo ademán de dar un aplauso, pero Misora lo detuvo a tiempo.

—Precisamente de eso quería hablaros —Gentoku carraspeó.

—¿De qué? ¿De las proteínas? —A Banjou se le iluminó la mirada.

—No. —Gentoku se colocó bien su sombrero de elfo—. De tu nombre. De _vuestros _papeles.

—¿Por fin somos ciudadanos japoneses a ojos de la ley? —Sento se levantó del taburete como si tuviese un muelle incrustado en el trasero.

No es que vivir sin papeles fuese una tarea imposible, pero sí lo era buscar un trabajo o encontrar un lugar digno en el que vivir. Lo cierto es que Banjou y él llevaban desde el principio viviendo en un almacén roñoso que le habían alquilado de palabra a un señor un tanto sospechoso. Si bien no podía decirse que aquel fuese un zulo insalubre en toda regla (tenía, para consuelo de ambos, un retrete y utensilios básicos para el día a día), el invierno era particularmente duro. Podían sobrevivir a duras penas con un calefactor enano que les había regalado Kazumi, pero no bastaba. Por no mencionar que lo poco que ganaban con los inventos geniales y extraordinarios de Sento —genio y guaperas—, no les permitía comprarse ropa de abrigo de calidad. Necesitaban un empleo de verdad y un piso, pero para ello necesitaban tener los papeles en regla.

Y ahí era donde Gentoku podía echarles un cable. No en vano era el hijo del primer ministro.

—Sí, bueno… —Gentoku se rascó el cogote. Apretó los labios al ver que Sento y Banjou se fundieron en un abrazo tras chocar las cinco—. Hay un pequeño problema.

Sento y Banjou, aún abrazados como si les resultase imposible despegarse el uno del otro, lo miraron con asombro. Todos los demás, especialmente Isurugi, que no estaba al tanto de su situación, permanecieron en tensión. Gentoku era muy dado al melodrama, de modo que se quedó callado más de lo necesario para aumentar las expectativas.

—¿Qué problema? —preguntó Sento con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¡Dilo ya, barbudo! —vociferó Kazumi.

Isurugi tampoco iba a preguntar por qué Kazumi siempre llamaba barbudo a Gentoku, que no tenía ni un mísero pelo en el mentón.

—Veréis, es arriesgado, por no decir sospechoso, registrar a Banjou como _Banjou Ryuuga_, teniendo en cuenta que el otro Banjou no es precisamente una persona anónima —expuso, ignorando el hecho de que tomarlo en serio con ese traje verde chillón de elfo era tarea complicada—. Así que he tenido que sopesar una alternativa.

—¿Me has cambiado el nombre? —Banjou lo miró de hito en hito—. No me digas que… ¡ahora soy _oficialmente_ el príncipe de la proteína!

Banjou le sonrió a Sento con toda la ilusión del mundo. Lástima que su deseo de ser reconocido como el príncipe de la proteína nunca fuese a hacerse realidad.

—Siempre y cuando me des tu visto bueno, tu nombre pasaría a ser —Gentoku dio una bocanada de aire para aumentar el efecto dramático. Kazumi parecía que fuese a darle una colleja de un momento a otro— _Kiryuu_ Ryuuga.

A Sento le pareció extraño ese nombre, pero no desagradable. Mucho _ryuu_, eso sí. Se relajó un poco, mirando de reojo a Banjou —¿o Kiryuu?— para ver su reacción. Como pensar no era su punto fuerte, tenía toda la pinta de estar procesando aún lo que acababa de escuchar. No es que a Sento le importase demasiado la opinión de los demás, menos aún la de un musculitos, pero sí le inquietaba que a Banjou le pudiese sentar mal aquella idea.

—Espera, espera, ¿eso no significa que Sento y Banjou serían legalmente hermanos? —Sawa se acercó a Gentoku y dio un sorbo rápido a su bebida para camuflar su sonrisa boba—. ¿O son…?

—Maridos —Gentoku intentó atusarse la barba que ya no tenía.

Uno de los mechones de Sento se alzó victorioso. Maridos. Banjou y él estarían casados.

—¿Maridos? ¿Sento y yo estaríamos casados? ¡¿Qué?!

Banjou se soltó rápidamente de Sento y empezó a merodear por el Nascita, agitado y dándose golpes en la cabeza. Sento, por su parte, volvió a sentarse en el taburete y agachó la cabeza. Su cara apagada no había pasado desapercibida ante Misora, que tenía un detector particular para determinar cuándo Sento estaba tristón.

—¡No, no, yo me opongo! —Kazumi dio un paso al frente—. ¿Me estás diciendo que estos dos se van a casar antes que yo?

Tanto Isurugi como Gentoku le dieron una palmadita en el hombro como signo de apoyo. Haciendo oídos sordos, Banjou se acercó a Sawa, le arrebató la copa de la mano y se bebió lo que le quedaba de vino espumoso de un trago.

—¡Banjou, calma! —Sawa le agarró el brazo de manera afectuosa, pero firme.

—Bueno, el matrimonio sería solamente a nivel burocrático. No significa necesariamente que tengáis que vivir como tal —matizó Gentoku.

Banjou quería decir algo, pero no le salían las palabras. Ante situaciones así, lo único que podía hacer el atractivo e irreverente Sento era quitarle hierro al asunto.

—No es ninguna desgracia, Banjou. Es más, deberías sentirte agradecido porque vas a tener la suerte de estar casado con un tío bueno como yo. Eres un privilegiado.

—Lo que tú digas —refunfuñó, cogiendo un puñado de galletas de mala manera y metiéndoselos en la boca.

—Háblale a tu marido con un poco más de respeto si quieres que este matrimonio dure —Sento bromeó, cogiendo una galleta y metiéndosela en la boca con un guiño seductor.

Banjou apartó la mirada rápido, farfullando algo entre dientes y con las mejillas algo acaloradas de más. Qué bobo era Banjou y qué forma tenía de darle calor al corazón de Sento.

—Si tan mal os parece, puedo registraros como hermanos y no como pareja —añadió Gentoku para limar asperezas.

Aquellas palabras fueron una pequeña puñalada para Sento. Le resultaba más natural pensar en Banjou como su marido que como su _hermano_. Aunque no hubiese lazos de sangre de por medio, podía considerar a Misora como su propia hermana. Evolt, bajo la fachada de Isurugi, había llegado a ser su padre. Incluso Sawa era parte indiscutible de su familia. ¿Banjou? Banjou era diferente. Era imprescindible en la vida de Sento, pero no como un hermano. Quiso recordarse lo que acababa de decir Gentoku minutos atrás: lo que dijese un papel no tenía por qué reflejar la realidad. Aun así, pensar en la palabra “hermanos” le daba escalofríos.

—¡No, eso sí que no! —Banjou golpeó la barra con el puño—. ¡Sento no es mi hermano!

—Además, así cada vez que le dieses al tema, sería incesto. Qué asco, ¿no? —apostilló Kazumi, ganándose la mirada reprobadora de Misora.

—¡No lo digas ni en broma! —protestó—. ¿Qué dices tú, Sento? ¿Prefieres que seamos hermanos o…?

—Pareja. Pareja casada —respondió con celeridad. Banjou lo miró sorprendido. Misora, Kazumi y Sawa no tanto—. Por los beneficios fiscales, más que nada.

Fue decir eso y sentirse un poco egoísta de más. Tragó saliva y, haciendo de tripas corazón, dejó de lado lo que él quería de verdad y pensó en lo que podría hacer feliz a Banjou.

—¿No será mejor que lo habléis tranquilos en casa, a solas? Tampoco es que haya prisa, ¿no? —Misora los miró a los dos con una sonrisa un tanto intranquila.

—Misora tiene razón. —Gentoku cogió una galleta—. No tenéis por qué darme una respuesta inmediata.

Sento necesitaba una copa de vino espumoso y una siesta. Todo salvo reflexionar en por qué a Banjou le horrorizaba tanto la idea de convertirse en su marido. Era verdad que jamás habían sido la pareja más romántica del mundo y que a simple vista —y solo a simple vista— pasarían como un buen par de amigos. Tal vez le tuviesen alergia a la palabra «novios» y no mostrasen su afecto a grandes voces, como Kazumi a Misora, o con regalos caros como los que le daba Gentoku a Sawa. Para bien o para mal, eran ellos mismos. Eso no significaba que no fuesen una pareja de verdad, ¿no?

Era posible que toda esta relación fuese una película que se había montado Sento en su cabeza y que para Banjou lo suyo fuese una mera extensión de una amistad muy fuerte. Con una idea tan espantosa en mente, Sento no podía ni siquiera comer una galleta de jengibre sin atragantarse. Misora se acercó a él, preocupada, y le preguntó si podía hacer algo por él.

—¿Te importa si salgo a dar una vuelta? Creo que necesito que me dé el aire —dijo Sento sin mirarla a la cara.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—No, gracias.

Entre el bullicio de Isurugi, Kazumi y Gentoku haciendo el tonto, Sento se marchó con su gorro de Papá Noel a la calle. Hacía frío, pero aquel era el menor de los males en aquel momento.

—¡Oye! —Banjou salió del Nascita segundos después, empujado por Misora. Se quedó mirando a Sento perplejo—. Espera, ¿en qué momento te habías marchado?

—Ya ves que hace no mucho —contestó Sento, aún a escasos metros de la puerta.

Misora cerró la puerta y volvió a la fiesta. Incluso desde fuera se podía escuchar el barullo que estaban armando, pero era un día especial y había que celebrarlo. Lástima que ahora Sento no estuviese para fiestas, precisamente.

Banjou, con su diadema de reno, fue hacia él y le tocó el hombro.

—¿Vamos a los columpios y hablamos con calma? —propuso Banjou con un semblante que no daba pie a bromas.

—¿A los columpios? ¿De veras?

—Bueno, ¡a mí los columpios me ayudan a pensar! —refunfuñó.

Antes de que Sento pudiese siquiera aceptar o rechazar aquella propuesta, ya estaba siguiendo a Banjou en su camino al parque. Estar con Banjou era dejarse llevar por su corriente contantemente, pero aquello no era algo que a Sento le desagradase; había algo especial en dejarse sorprender por las ideas de Banjou, tan distintas a las suyas.

Por algo uno era un genio y el otro no.

—¿Ves? Esto es otra cosa —dijo Banjou nada más sentarse en el columpio.

El parque, cómo no, estaba vacío en aquellos momentos. No era poco común verlo abarrotado de niños por la tarde, pero por las noches se convertía en un paraje fantasma a menos de que algún borrachín decidiese quedarse dormido en uno de los banquillos.

—Eh, Sento —Banjou le sonrió—, estás muy guapo con ese gorro.

—Yo _siempre_ estoy guapo —Sento intentó ser el de siempre, pero poco le duró la fachada de genio engreído.

Por mucho que intentase a engañar a Banjou, no iba a ser capaz de hacerlo. Nadie entendía mejor su forma de ser que él, quizás incluso mejor que el propio Sento.

—Este Gen… soltando una bomba así como si nada. —Banjou se columpió—. ¿No podía haber buscado otro momento?

Sento se le quedó mirando sin saber muy bien qué pensar. Tal vez Banjou tuviese razón y columpiarse le ayudase a pensar un poco mejor. Se propulsó y, en apenas unos segundos, sus pies ya no tocaban el suelo.

—En algún momento tenía que hacerlo. Y esto era algo que queríamos, ¿no? Tener nuestros papeles en regla y poder empezar a tener una vida normal —contestó Sento.

—Sí, bueno… No es que odie nuestra vida tal y como es ahora, que conste. No por el almacén, ¿eh? Que, a ver, tampoco es que esté mal, pero donde esté un apartamento de verdad, que se quita un almacén, ¿no crees? Lo que me gusta es estar contigo.

—Lo mismo digo. —Sento, colorado como su gorro, voló más alto para no tener que verle la cara a Banjou. Había cosas que era más fácil decir si sentía que no había nadie a su alrededor—. Entonces… ¿quieres que nos registremos como hermanos?

—¿Estás de broma? ¡No! ¡No, para nada! ¡¡Qué asco!! —protestó Banjou.

—¡No grites, idiota! —Sento aminoró la velocidad—. Yo tampoco quiero ser oficialmente tu hermano, pero tampoco tenemos otra opción, ¿no?

—¡Sí, pero no! —exclamó Banjou muy seguro de sí mismo, como si hubiese dicho algo realmente con sentido.

—¿Eso qué significa? —Sento resopló—. Banjou, no pasa nada si no quieres que sea tu marido.

Gentoku les había dado dos opciones: figurar como hermanos o como maridos. Si ambas opciones eran tan terribles, podrían sugerirle una tercera vía en la que no estuviesen vinculados el uno al otro de ninguna manera desde una perspectiva legal. No era la mejor idea ni de lejos, pero Sento estaría dispuesto a aceptar algo así si con ello Banjou estaba feliz.

—¿Qué? —Banjou se detuvo de golpe—. ¡Claro que quiero ser tu marido!

—¿Entonces por qué antes te pusiste así? ¿Dónde está el problema? —Sento alzó un poco la voz de más.

—Quiero casarme contigo, pero ¡no así! No porque lo diga Gen o un papelajo. —Banjou tomó una bocanada de aire—. Quiero que sea un momento bonito y especial porque eso es lo que _tú_ mereces. Quiero pedirte la mano en plan bien, algún día.

No había hombre más tonto sobre la faz de la tierra que Banjou.

Y quien dice tonto, dice adorable.

A Sento no le entraba en la cabeza que Banjou se hubiese enfurruñado tanto por no pedirle la mano de manera bonita y romántica a Sento tal y como lo tenía planeado en su cabecita de gamba rebozada. De un respingo, Sento se levantó del columpio y se colocó ante Banjou, que puso los pies en el suelo por miedo a darle un placaje.

Sento le dio un beso de lo más dulce en los labios.

—¿Eres tonto? Y yo aquí pensando que no querías casarte conmigo porque no te gustaba de verdad.

—¡¿Cómo?! —Banjou se levantó del columpio y le dio un cabezazo suavecito, acariciándole la nuca con cuidado—. ¡Tonto lo serás tú! ¡Solo un tonto creería que no me gustas!

—Seguramente me estés contagiando la estupidez —Sento se dejó acariciar por él.

—Entonces ¿qué hacemos? —Banjou tomó sus manos—. ¿Quieres que seamos maridos? ¿Hermanos incestuosos?

—No quiero que seamos hermanos incestuosos. —A Sento le entró la risa floja—. Gen tenía razón: porque un papel diga que somos maridos, no tenemos por qué serlo de verdad. Podemos casarnos a nivel legal y luego casarnos de verdad cuando estemos listos. Hasta me haré el sorprendido cuando me pidas la mano, en palabras tuyas, «en plan bien». Y sí, Banjou, pasaré a ser el príncipe consorte de la proteína.

—¿Cómo sabías que estaba pensando en eso?

—Ventajas de ser tu Best Match. O desventajas, depende de cómo se mire.

Banjou se lanzó a sus brazos, tan risueño que era imposible que el corazón de Sento no se derritiese un poco. El frío de la calle no pasaba a significar nada cuando podía sentir el calor de los abrazos de Banjou, su futuro marido de mentira.

—Kiryuu Ryuuga —dijo Banjou—. No suena del todo mal, ¿eh?

—Algo cacofónico, diría yo.

—¿Me estás llamando «cacafónico»? ¡Pero bueno!

—Venga, «cacafónico», volvamos al Nascita antes de que esa panda de golosos se termine las galletas de jengibre.

Y se dieron la mano. Se suponía que la Navidad era uno de los días más románticos del año, y Sento dudaba que Banjou y él fuesen capaces de protagonizar un momento bonito sin estropearlo con sus tonterías. Así eran ellos.

Regresaron a la fiesta, donde les estaban esperando sus amigos con unos matasuegras, copas de alcohol en la mano y, por suerte, varias de las deliciosas galletas que había preparado Isurugi en la bandeja.

—¿Cómo os ha ido? —preguntó Misora.

—Lo único que puedo decir es que lo siento mucho por Kazumi, pero Banjou y yo sí que nos casaremos antes que él.

—Básicamente porque Kazumin no se va a casar nunca —apostilló Banjou con una sonrisa algo malvada y levantando la mano para que Sento se la chocase—. Vamos a ser maridos porque lo de hermanos incestuosos no es nuestro rollo, pero luego nos casaremos de verdad de la buena.

—¡Un brindis por los futuros novios! —exclamó Sawa, para la que cualquier oportunidad era buena para brindar.

Eso hicieron: todos juntaron sus copas y se dispusieron a dar un trago. Algún día, en el futuro próximo o lejano, repetirían el gesto cuando llegase el día de su boda de verdad.

**Author's Note:**

> Para más información: https://tulique.carrd.co/  
Suelo subir fragmentos de fics a mi Ko-Fi, ¡podéis echarle un vistazo si queréis!


End file.
